In this terrible body I occupy
by GotNoMojo
Summary: Nat had everything he could ask for, his band, his brother and his girl. The good life suddenly goes downhill when Nat finds himself in the middle of his two loves: acting and music.
1. Chapter 1

The Band and I took a bow at the end of "Body I occupy". The crowd loved it. We collected the roses from the stage and let the fans come on stage and give us hugs. "I loved the concert!" a fan yelled running at me. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." I said shaking the kid's hand. Another fan came up to me and gave me a hug. "I love you Nat." she said. "I love you too!" I yelled making sure she could hear me.My dad came on stage and took me and Alex backstage. "You did great boys." my dad said. "Thanks dad." I said proudly. "We need to get on the plane and get home, you two have school on Monday." dad said. We were in Los Angeles. My dad booked a concert for us in Los Angeles because he and my mom had an important meeting with the consultant of Nickelodeon and they thought it'd be cool to do a concert. Thomas ran up to us. "Nat, that was awesome!" he yelled. I gave Thomas a high five. My dad smiled and said "We'll meet you at the airport." We went back to the hotel we were staying at to get our luggage. "Goodbye once again L.A." I said under my breath. We returned the pass key to the room and payed the bill.Now we were off to the airport. When we got there we saw Allie and Qaasim. "Yo over here!" Alex yelled. Allie and Qaasim ran over to us and sat down. "Have you sen Thomas or David yet?" I asked. "No, not yet." Allie said. My mom handed us each a pair of sun glasses and said "Don't worry they'll be here soon." We put on the sun glasses so our eyes would be disguised incase of fans. After being at the airport for two hours I decided to call David and see where he and Thomas were. "Hello?" "David where are you?" I demanded. "Relax I'm almost there." "Well where's Thomas?" "I have no idea." David said. "Ugh, well hurry up." I said. As soon as I got off the phone Thomas came walking over and sat down. "Finally you're here." I said. "Sorry I kind of had trouble getting a cab." he said. "What? I thought you were going with David and his parents." I said shocked and a little confused. "David told his parents that my mom was picking me up." Thomas said. "but your mom is back in New York." I said being even more confused. "Yeah I know, he lied!" Thomas yelled. "I'm going to have a talk with him when he gets here." dad said. David finally arrived about 20 minutes before we had to get on the plane. When David sat down Thomas shot David a really mean look. David looked really guilty too. "Flight 15 to Manhattan now boarding." We gave a lady our plane tickets and boarded the plane. Alex and I sat next to Thomas because he refused to sit next to David. "We are now lifting of from LAX and will be landing at JFK in approximately 5 hours." The pilot said. "It really sucks that we wont be able to see each other that often." Thomas said. "Telling me about it.' I rubbing my eyes. I was the first to fall asleep, I hadn't slept in over 24 hours. "Sweetie Sweetie, c'mon we're back home." my mom said rubbing my head. Thomas' mom was waiting for him at the airport. "Bye guys!" Thomas yelled. "Bye!" We yelled back. Qaasim and his mom took a taxi home. Allie and David rode home with us. "What you did was really messed up David." I said. "I...I know." David said


	2. Chapter 2

We got home and Allie came with us to our apartment and David went downstairs to his apartment. I went straight to bed it was about 3 or 4 in the morning and I was seriously tired. At about 6 in the morning Allie and her mom came in to my room. Allie tapped me on the shoulder. "Nat, I'll see you in June." Allie whispered. We wouldn't see the rest of the band until June when school was over. "Nice seeing you again Nat." Allie's mom said."Bye Allie." I said still half asleep. Later that day I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. Alex was just waking up too.

I woke up to the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches, my favorite lunch. "Hey mom whatcha cookin'?" I asked. My mom smiled and said "I made grilled cheese." She gestured me to sit at the table. Alex came out and sat at the table. My mom handed me a plate and gave one to Alex too. "We have a parent teacher conference with Nat's homeroom teacher so you're going to stay with David and Mr. Levi until we get back." mom said. "Who schedules a parent teacher conference on a Sunday?" Alex asked. I just gave Alex a dirty look. "I'm just saying." Alex said. I went in my room and got dressed. I was really worried about this conference. I was doing terribly in Science. I tried to stall as much as I could. "Nathaniel lets move it now!" my mom yelled. I took a deep breath and got in the car. My mom and dad got in the car and we headed toward my school.When we got to my school we were greeted my science teacher who was also my homeroom teacher. "Hello Mr. Wolff." my teacher said giving me a stern look. "Uh, hi Mr. Mardulier" I said nervously. "Your son has a 62 in my class Mrs. Draper." Mr. Mardulier said. "That's a D." I couldn't handle all the pressure so I went in the car and waited for the conference to be over. My parents got back in the car. "Nat we want you to have your grades up to a C by the end of the school year." Dad said. "Okay Dad." I said. I got home and sat at the table.

I opened my laptop and got an IM from my friend Cody:Codezter1212: Hey Nat where have you been?N.M.WlovesA.B.R: I was at a concert last night and I had a parent teacher conferenceCodezter1212: Wow so did you get lectured by ur parents? btw why do you have Angelina's initials in ur username? cuz u love her don't you?N.M.WlovesA.B.R: surprisingly no and shut up!Codezter1212: just tell Angelina you like her! _N.M.WlovesA.B.R has changed their username to: WolffMan94_Codezter1212: why'd you change change ur name? afraid someone will find out about Angelina? lol I'm not gonna tell anyone I sware.WolffMan94: dude I want to say something but i don't know how, I've never even talked to her beforeCodezter1212: then talk to her you've had a crush on her since 5th gradeWolffMan94: its complicated I don't know I'll try tomorrow at schoolCodezter1212: good luck I gtgWolffMan94: seeya later


	3. Chapter 3

It was already 4:30 and my mom asked what we wanted for dinner. "Can we go out for Chinese?" Alex asked."Sure lets go." Dad said. We went to China Fun Restaurant. "This is nice isn't it Micheal?" mom asked. "Yes." my dad said randomly laughing. "What will you order?" the waitor asked us. "I'll have that." Alex said pointing to something he couldn't pronouce. "I'll have orange chicken." I said. The chef made the food right in front of us and gave it to us. Alex started digging in like it was his last meal. "Slow down, it's not going anywhere." I said. "Alex laughed and nearly started choking on his food. Alex and I finished our food but our parents were still eating. Eventually they finished and we all went home. "Nat go get ready for school tomorrow." My mom said. "What do you mean get ready?" I asked. "Get your clothes ready and stuff." My mom said. "Mom, I'm not a girl I can do that in like five minutes in the morning." i said. "Okay, okay why don't you go outside then?" she said. So I went outside but no one was out. I went down stairs and knocked on David's door. "Hey Nat whats up?" he asked. "Not much, want to come out?" I asked. "Yeah." We went outside and ate ice pops. "I'm getting a new lap top." David said. "Finally, are you getting an Apple (c)?" "Yeah, hey what color is my tongue?" David asked. "Purple, what color is mine?" I asked sticking my tongue out. "Haha, its blue." "I have to get inside." David said. "Okay, see you later man." I said. I went inside and layed down in my room. I put on my "Beatles" CD and fell asleep. When I woke up the Next morning the CD was still on and it was on "Revolution" which was probably the reason I woke up before my alarm clock did.

It was only 5:30. I took a shower and got dressed then went downstairs to have some cereal. It was normally really quiet in the morning. Alex was still sleeping he normally woke up at about 6:30. So did my parents. There was nothing really to do after I ate breakfast and I hated being bored so I went outside. Mr. Parcelli was a newspaper vendor on the corner of my street. He paid me three bucks every day to deliver the New York Times to everyone one my block. "Hey Mr. Parcelli" I said walking up to the news stand. "Hey youngster you're here early today." he said. "Just by ten minutes." I said grabbing a pile of news papers and putting them in my news paper bag. "For being early I'll give ya' five dollars today." Mr. Parcelli said. "Thanks Mr. Parcelli." I said walking off. I tossed a newspaper on every door step. At the last doorstep I got chased by a big black dog all the way back to the news stand. "Shoo!" Mr. P yelled. "Getting chased by the dog again?" Mr. Parcelli asked. "Yeah, oh no that reminds me I have to walk and feed E.T.!" I yelled taking the five dollars from Mr. Parcelli and running home. I got home and it was 6:45. My mom was outside walking E.T. "Mom! I'm so sorry it won't happen again." I said. She handed me the leash and said "I sure hope not." I finished walking E.T and went inside. "Have fun at school boys." My dad said to Alex and I as we put on our backpacks. "Pshh yeah." Alex said.

We went outside and cought up with our friend Qaasim who was already on his way to school. "We're studying dust particles in Lab today." Qaasim said."Oh great we have a lab today?" I asked worridly. "Yeah we have it it all week, I'll be your partner if you want." Qaasim said. "Thank you so much Qaasim." I said patting him on the back. "You have it easy Alex." I said. "What do you mean I have it easy?" Alex asked. "You have multiplication for math and gepgraphy for social studies, it couldn't be any easier." I said. "Oh yeah, then whats 12 x 11?" "Thats easy its 132." I said. "I'll see you guys after school." Alex said as he went into the Elementary School part of the school. Qaasim and I went into our homeroom class which was Science class. "Why couldn't I be sick today?" I asked myself. "Alright class today we have a new student her name is Zoey." Mr. Mardulier said. "Say hi to Zoey everyone." "Hi Zoey." we all said. Zoey quietly said hi and waved to everyone. She just stood there looking scared. zoey had long orange-ish brown-ish hair. "You can have a seat over there next to Qaasim." mr. M said. Qaasim was sitting next to me on my left and my crush Angelina was sitting next to me on my right. "Hey Angelina." I said acting cool. "Do I know you?" She asked. "Um well we have World History together." I said getting nervouse. "Oh, well hi, I guess." She said then turned away from me. Qaasim and I paired up to look at dust particles through a microscope. Oh great! "I'll look through the microscope and you write down the notes." Qaasim said. "okay." I said with boredom. "Write down seperated particles." Qaasim said. I wrote it down and a bunch of other things which I had no idea what they meant. Finally Science was over and we had to go to Spanish class. I loved Spanish it came so easy to me. "Hola tengo clase assesments su espalda y le hizo todos los maravillosos" The teacher said. Our teacher Ms. Camilia gave us our tests back I got a 95 which means I only got one wrong. After spanish class we went to World History class. Angelina was in this class too, and so was Qaasim and so was Zoey. I sat next to Codey as usual. "Did you talk to Angelina?" Codey whispered. 'I tried, but I don't think she's interested." I whispered back. "Nonsense she's just shy." he whispered. We finished the class and went to lunch. I sat next to Qaasim and David. "Hey Zoey!" Qaasim called. Zoey came and sat next to Qaasim. Codey came up to me and said "Sorry about the news dude." "What news?" I asked. "Angelina and A.J. are going out." Codey said. "What since when?" "Well Kelly told Lisa who told Karlie who told Tyler who told Jake who told Katie who told Jayme who told Erin who told Alyssa who told Nathan who told me that they hooked up today in their Remedial Math class." I just looked at my lunch tray.


	4. Chapter 4

After school I went straight home. I had no idea how I was going to get through the rest of the week. Alex and I had to go to a meet n greet. Hopefully my fans would cheer me up right? I had been getting alot of fan mail asking me why I wore the same plaid shirt alot so I decided to wear my "Got Music?" shirt. When we got to the meet n greet we saw tons of fans and got our pictures taken with some of them. We sat at the table and a lady handed us about 5 different markers to sign autographs with. The fans were really nice and they were cute too. I saw a girl that looked alot like the new girl from our school, Zoey. "Hi I'm Zoey." She said. 'Hey you go to our school." I said. "I do?" she asked. "Yeah, you sat next to Qaasim this morning." "Oh are we in the same class?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, well um let me sign this for you." I said signing her CD and picture. "Well thank you so much, see you at school." She said after getting her autograph from Alex. "She's cute." Alex said. I didn't say anything but I laughed. We came across two other fans named Maddie and Lauren. "OMG I like totally love you Alex." Lauren said. "I love you too Lauren." Alex said. "You know my name?" she asked. "Yeah you're wearing a name tag." Alex said. "Oh right." she said looking embarrased. "Thanks Nat, I'm going to marry you one day!" Maddie said running to their car with Lauren.

When we got home we turned on the TV and sat on the couch. We saw a comercial for a new TeeNick show called "Live it like Lauren" and it starred Zoey! "Dude thats Zoey!" I yelled. "Live it like Lauren premeires June 1. Tune in!" The guy on TV said. There was a bang on my door, it was Qaasim. "Dude did you see Zoey on TV?" Qaasim asked. "Yeah it was just on." Alex said. Qaasim sat on the couch and made him self confortable. "Where's mom and dad?" Alex asked. "I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Mom! Dad!" Alex yelled. Dad came out and was on the phone with someone. He put his finger up to signal us to wait until he was finished. When he got off the phone he had a huge smile. "What is it dad?" I asked. "They want to have you and the band on TeeNick on Saturday to meet with Zoey Huber. "Awesome!" We all yelled. My mom came in with groceries. "Can you guys print out the invitations for the end of school year party?" mom asked. "Yes mom, Nat and Qaasim can print out the invitations." Alex said. "Haha okay mr. smart then why don't you help me with dinner?" my mom asked. So Alex went to help my mom with dinner and Qaasim and I started printing the invitations. They said:_You're invited to our End of School Year pool party!It is on: Friday May 31 at 2:30It will be held at: 116-13 190th stPlease RSVP at (212) 246-0664 by May 29We hope you can come!_I put about 60 of them on Alex's dresser for him to pass out at school the next day. Now Qaasim and I had to call around for the people that were out of state. We even invited Allie's friends because they were dying to meet us. We called our friend Cole that was in the Naked Brothers Band: The Movie. We invited Jamie Lynn Spears but unfotunatly she couldn't come. We invited almost every celebrity that we could think of (that we actually know) Out of all of those people the ones that were actually able to come were: Selena Gomez, Paul Butcher, Miranda Cosgrove, J-Boogie from TeeNick, Little JJ, and some of the cast members from Thirty Something (that was the show my mom used to star in) I could hardly believe school was ending on Friday.

"Qaasim do you want to stay for dinner?" My mom asked. "Sure, can I use your phone to call my mom?" he asked. "Sure the phone is over there." Qaasim called and told his mom he was staying at my house for dinner. We sat down at the table my mom made macaronni and cheese. "Thanks Mrs. Draper" Qaasim said politly. My mom gave Qaasim one of those What-did-you-just-say look. "Qaasim, I have known you for 3 years now, when are you going to learn to call me Polly?" My mom asked. "Sorry, can I just say Ms. Polly?" "That's fine son" I always found it weird when someone called you "son" even if you aren't their kid. It wasn't that weird for me though because it's my mom. "I can't believe school ends on Friday" "Neither Can I" Qaasim said stuffing his face with mac and cheese. "Yeah, I'll be in middle school" Alex said trying to show off. "Yeah, well Qaasim and I will be seniors in middle school" I said trying to show up Alex. "You know boys, when Polly and I were kids we didn't have middle school, just Junior High" My dad said once again about to reminisce. "Dad, don't" Alex said stoping dad from his blast to the past. "Junior High sounds so much cooler, and older than middle school" Qaasim said. "You know back in Junior High I..." Dad started. "Gotta Go" Qaasim, Alex, and I said excusing ourselves from the dinner table."I'm gonna go home before things get, all 80's" Qaasim said forgetting that my parents weren't teenagers in the 80's. "Try 70's dude" Alex said.

Qaasim went home, and Alex and I got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday Rolled around quite quickly the next morning. I wasn't ready for school, but at the same time...I was. I knew it would be hard seeing Angelina at school but I knew that I'd see Zoey.

At school I sat down next to Qaasim. "Hey look it's your girlfriend" Qaasim said teasing me. "Shut up" I said trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. "Hi Nat" Zoey said sitting nex to Qaasim. "Hey" I said. "Hey? Hey? Is that all you can think of?" I thought to myself. "It was kind of weird seeing you yesterday." Zoey said. "Nah, it was cool" I said 'attempting' to be smooth. After the next couple of classes it was lunch time and I was going to give Zoey the invitation to the end-of-year party. "Hey Zoey, I want to give you something" I said in a whispering sort of yell. "What?" She asked. "It's an invitation to a party I'm having on friday" "Thanks" Zoey said taking the invite from my hand.

After managing the last two classes of the day I headed toward my locker, and got ready to head home. As I closed my locker, who should be standing there? It was Allie! "Allie what are you doing here?" I asked giving her a huge hug? "Yesterday was my last day of school, so me and my mom drove up this morning." Allie and I walked out to the parking lot. "Need a ride?" Allie asked excitedly. "Sure, wait you can't drive." I said confused. "I can with a licenced adult driver" Allie said. "I'd feel better if your mom drove" I said noticing that Allie's mother was in the car. We saw Qaasim walk out of school. I was curious as to why has had all his stuff with him though. "Hey Seemie!" Allie called out to Qaasim. "Allie!" Qaasim said running to give Allie a hug. "Want a ride?" Allie asked. "What are you doing here?" Qaasim asked. "Do you want a ride or not?" We all piled into Ms. Laura's (Allie's mom) red sedan. We arrived at my apartment to find David and Thomas laughing and talking. I hadn't seen Thomas since November. We all jumped out of the car and hugged Thomas. It was so great to have everyone back together. We all went inside, and had a snack. As my mom walked by she asked "Hun why don't you have your stuff?" "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Today is the last day of school" She answered. What? It couldn't be. I pulled out my school calender...only to find out she was right! That must have been why Qaasim had all his stuff.

I heard a knock at the door. It was Zoey, and walking right behind her was Alex. "Hi Zoey." I said nervously. "Hi Zoey, won't you come in?" Alex said in a slightly angry voice. "Thanks for leaving me at school Nat!" Alex said pushing me aside to drop his bag. "Alex, I'm sorry. Allie was in town and I guess I forgot" I said hoping Alex would forgive me. Did he? Of course not. "Whatever!" Alex said storming off into his room. "Something's wrong with Alex, he's not normally like this on the last day of school" Allie said. "I'll go talk to him" She said. I follwed her and hid behing the door to eavesdrop. i was followed by David, Thomas, and Qaasim. "Alex, what's wrong?" Allie asked. "Nat's a butthead that's what's wrong." Alex said ever so rudely. "Alex, something happened, I know it" Allie said being intellectual. "Katie moved today" Alex said, I could see he was about to cry. "Who's Katie?"Allie had her arm around Alex trying to comfort him. "Just the love of my life!" by this time Alex was balling on Allie's shoulder. Allie started singing "If there are so many fish in the see then you should go fishing for love" As we snuk off before Allie and Alex could notice we were listening on their conversation. I felt so bad for completey forgetting about Zoey. "Sorry, we have a habbit of eaves dropping" I said. "So I've noticed" She said with her big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

My dad walked in on our little talk. "Nat, your school just called they said you never got your things out of your locker." We all headed back to school so I could collect my things from my locker. After getting all my binders and things, my mom decided to spare us of her cooking and go out for pizza. "I can't believe we're all here together again" Qaasim said. "Yeah, and I can't wait to go to this party Nat was telling me about" Thomas said. "It's on Friday, party monster" I said. Well the week passed by faster than I expected.

Each day of the rest of the week we did something new, and each of them I spent with the band and Zoey. Wednsday we went to Coney Island and Thursday we went shopping with Allie and my mom (it was funner than you'd think).

When Friday came around I was so excited. I woke up and got in the shower. I put on my favorite, black button down, satin shirt and my signature brown hat. Oh of course I put on some pants too! Now I woke up Alex and ran over to David's apartment. As I banged on the door, David opened it looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Dude go get ready!" I yelled. "Man, what's your problem?" he asked looking straight passed me I'm guessing because he wasn't fully awake yet. "You said you'd help me with the party." I said tapping my wrist in the place a watch would be. "Alright, alright give me ten minutes" David said. I ran home as my parents were walking in with party supplies and groceries. I looked at the clock, it was 10:21. I guess I had slept in later than I thought. Although 10 'o' clock is sort of early for me. I grabbed the bags from mom and dad and put them in the kitchen. "Alex get up!" I yelled banging on Alex's door. He still hadn't gotten up. I gave him five more minutes to get up. When I came back and he was still sleeping, I went in the kitchen and filled a bucket with cold water. I unlocked his door (I learned how to pick locks at camp in 05) I yelled one last time "Wake up!" and poured the cold water onto him. Haha just kidding. My parents would kill me if I did that. Okay so here's what I really did. I picked Alex up and dropped him on the middle of the floor of his messy bedroom. "Hey!" he yelled as he started hitting me. "Get ready." I said as I was leaving the room.

_2:07 PM, in the backyard of my cousin's house: waiting for party guests to arrive._

"When does your party start again?" my cousin Jesse asked. "2:30, why?" I replyed. "Because, I think one of your guests is early" she said pointing to Zoey. "Hey Nat" she said and I really could have sworne that she was moving in slow motion, You know like on the movies when a guy sees a really pretty girl he likes and the girl is walking in slow-mo. "H-h-hi Zoey" I said losing my breath. "I know I'm early but I thought I could help." she said. "Oh that's okay we're all done here." I said once again trying to be smooth and once again...it wasn't working. More and more guests started arriving. Most of the party I was with Zoey, we were having so much fun. "Hey can I use the bathroom?" Zoey asked. "No you have to go in the pool" I said chuckling. She looked at me puzzled. "Oh, I was just joking. It's in the house, down the hall to the left." I said feeling really stupid. I sat in a chair and looked over at Allie who was by herself. I ran up to her. "What's wrong butter biscuit" I asked pretending to be an old man, trying to make her laugh. "Nothing, I'm fine" She said. I knew she was lying but then again she was quite a confusing girl. "What's that?" She asked pointing the other direction. I looked (which was a very stupid idea) and she pushed me into the pool with no warning at all. Don't worry though, I got her back. While she was standing on the ledge of the pool laughing I pulled her ankle and she feel front first into the pool. "PAYBACK!" I yelled. Zoey had gotten back and was sitting by herself. "Now Zoey's sad, theres not enough Nat love going around is there?" Allie said in a strange voice. I didn't know what she meant.

I sat down next to Zoey and smiled. She smiled back. "You haven't gotten in the water yet?" I asked drying off with a towel. "No, I don't like getting wet" Zoey replied. "This is a pool party, you don't go to a pool party on expect to not get wet" I said moving closer toward the pool, hoping I could luwer her in. "I know what your trying to do, and I'm not getting in" she said. "Okay, okay then lets go over there" I said pointing to the table inside Jesse's house. We sat at the table looking out of the sliding glass door. "So if you don't like getting wet, then why did you come?" I asked. "Maybe it was because I like you and I want to get to know you better" Zoey said moving closer to me. I smiled. We got even closer and... NOTHING! Alex and Thomas came busting in. "Oh were we interupting something?" Alex asked. "Stop being a smart Alek, Alex." I said. "Oh, I think we were" Thomas said. I rolled my eyes and went outside. We went to the front yard and sat on the curb. "My mom will be here soon." She said. "Thanks for coming, Zoey." I said picking up her purse and handing it to her. "No problem" Zoey said. Her mom pulled up to the driveway. "I'll see you tomorrow, at that TeeNick thing" Zoey yelled as she got in the car. I jumped in the pool and started talking with Cody, yeah remember him? He might be more of a smart Alek then Alex is. "Whoa so the Nat Man has a girl friend?" he started mocking. "Shut up she's not my girlfriend." I said. After a short while everyone started going home. I had to head home soon too. Allie, Thomas, Qaasim and David all stayed at my place since we had that TeeNick thing in the morning. We all watched scary movies until about one in the morning then, my mom told us to go to bed. Our apartment only had on guest bedroom so I slept in my room, Alex slept in his, Qaasim slept on the bed in the guestroom, thomas slept on the floor in the guestroom, David slept in the doorway of the guestroom and Allie slept on the couch.

The next morning I realized the sleeping arrangements were a bad idea because David and Allie kept complaing about how bad their necks hurt. My mom and dad drove us to the place where we were going to be interviewed. So, after hair and makeup and all that other good stuff we were ready. We sat on these purple couches and met Zoey Huber, Jacey Thompson, and David Robinson; the three main stars of "Live it like Lauren" or whatever it was called. We did the whole interview and thing and come to think of it, it was so long ago I don't even remember what we did. I think we answered a "Turbo Q" or something like that. After the interview was a moment I'd never forget. A moment that would change my life forever.


End file.
